


The 'I' in Teamwork

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Kinda, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral, PWP, adding more tags when the second chapter is up because that's the smut, ahahahahah im supposed to be writing a new chapter but i need to write smut first, i think, idk - Freeform, not knowing how to tag this really, sortakinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall can be sorta lazy and selfish in bed sometimes. And sometimes has turned into the last few times him and Gumball have been in bed together. Gumball's had enough and is tired of it all, so Marshall makes it up to him by having him leave all the work to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, i've had this idea in my head and it's not letting me work on the challenge. So i just gotta write it.  
> I need to con someone into being a proof reader/co-writer to help me when i write since it's always late at night....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody told me i wrote 'after' instead of 'before' =n=

Marshall enjoyed sex, Gumball didn't mind this. What he was bothered with the fact was that somehow the vampire had gotten more intent on his  _own_  pleasure than both of theirs. While Marshall was focused on himself, it meant that Gumball was the one who was left with the actual work. 

"Marshall, dammit move your hips," Gumball growled as he ground his hips down harder on the others cock.

Instead of what he was hoping for, the action he got was nails dug harder into his hips and a lone harsher pull downwards. His green eyes widen at the pain bolting through him for a second, before groaning in annoyance. Gripping the others hips as best he could from his position, tugging them upwards to meet his own downward grinding.

"S-shit Gummy," Marshall panted between moans, "I'm really close, it feels so good!"

Gumball bit his tongue in a form of stopping himself from saying something out of line. All the things he  _could_ say if he wanted to. His train of thought was stopped, by the pain in his hips and the forced stilling of his hips as Marshall snapped his own upward as he reached climax, pulling the prince off of him afterwards.

"Good Glob Gummy," Marshall laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, not noticing the other sitting there, arms folded across his bare chest with an annoyed look that was hard to miss.

Instead of an actual reply, all Gumball did was huff and pull himself off the bed, leaving Marshall stare in confusion when he slammed the bathroom door loudly.

* * *

And that's how it has been going on usually for the past few times, and quite frankly Gumball was getting more than just annoyed. He was getting pissed. He wasn't sure if Marshall didn't care, or he was just that dull to realize that while he was so wrapped up in his own pleasure he didn't realize the fact that only one of them was getting most of the pleasure.

It wasn't something Gumball ever thought he'd get upset over, but then again he never thought he would even go through something like this. He always had the mentality of 'as long as everything is OK, then i don't care if the sex is bad or not'. And if he stuck with that he wouldn't be as upset as he was now. Marshall was always nice in his own weird way, they hardly really argued, and he was genuinely happy with their relationship. And this was a recent problem anyway, one that hopefully wouldn't last too long.

Gumball was semi brought out of his thoughts as the kitchen timer chimed loudly, and as if on cue Marshall leisurely floated in with a lazy smirk that seemed to always be plastered on his face.

"Hey, it smells good, can i have some," Marshall jokingly laughed as he removed his hood, "I'm kidding, chances are i can't eat it, but still though." 

Gumball simply placed the tray of sweets on a cooling rack to cool, not giving the vampire a glance.

"Someone seems to be in a bad mood," Marshall lowered himself right next to the pink prince, "something you made not go as plan?"

Just as Marshall draped a pale arm around the other the limb was swatted away, as he received a small glare from the other. Obviously not in the mood.

"Hey, what's your damage Gumball?" Marshall crossed his arms across his shirt.

"Really, i am not in the mood to play today Marshall Lee," Gumball spoke dryly, even unsure to himself whether he should even be this mad at the other over something seemingly so juvenile.

Marshall took a moment, noting the use of his middle name usually only used when he was in trouble or something, "Ok, yeah and why's that?"

Gumball stared over at him slightly annoyed, but no answer.

"Well how can i help if you wont even tell me what's making you upset?" Marshall was starting to get frustrated. Why did Gumball always do this when he was mad, he would never really say what was bugging him. He would just stare as if saying 'you know what it is' or just shrug sarcastically stating that it was nothing.

"You really don't know do you?" Gumball laughed, not sure if he should be surprised or not.

"Look Gumball, cut to the chase because you know for a fact that i hate it when you play this dumb game of yours," Marshall stated, looking at the other with the same annoyance as just a few seconds ago.

"Fine, last night is my problem. And the time before that, and before that and, oh! Before that," the prince scoffed, "That is my problem."

Marshall rolled his red eyes shaking his head, "Oh yeah, really descriptive there. Explains everything."

"You know when it first happened, i wasn't going to say anything because i thought it was just going to be that one time. But i guess i was wrong because it's been happening every since a month ago."

"Ok, once again i have hardly an idea of whatever it is you're talking about," Marshall gestured with his hands punctuating his words, "I'm not going to play 'guess whatever i'm bitching about over my extremely vague answers and then throw even more of a fit because Marshall can't figure it out,'."

"Well Marshall Lee, maybe i wouldn't be so 'bitchy' as you put it, if you weren't such a selfish dumbass," Gumball's tongue was beginning to lace with venom, becoming more defensive as the seconds ticked by.

"Selfish? What? Ok, when have a been selfish? I'm, I'm sorry please just explain to me how i'm selfish here," Marshall leaned his weight on on leg as he gawked at Gumball's words.

"Wow, really living up to your ignorance over this whole matter."

"Alright, if you don't tell me what it is that's making you all pissy i'm just leave," Marshall gestured towards the window he came in through.

"See Marshall Lee! Just what i'm talking about, you're being selfish right now by not wanting to resolve a problem. Instead just walking off not caring."

"I am trying, trying so hard to care, but it's hard when i have no idea what it is that i'm supposed to be caring about," Marshall stepped closer leaning over to be eye level with the prince.

"Oh my Glob, do i need to spell it out for you or something?" Gumball leaned closer, "Like i said last night was my problem. Why? Because you've been a selfish prick in bed lately and i have no idea why. It's like all you're there for is to get your own self off and i'm stuck here exhausted from having to do both my portion of the work and yours that i can't even focus on myself. So there, that's why i'm in such a bad mood."

Marshall opened his mouth in a moment for response, but quickly closed it and looked off to the side with a look of thought and slight confusion.

Gumball snorted as he rolled his eyes again.

Before the prince could retort to the silence Marshall straightened up again with a blank look on his face, looking down at Gumball, "Alright. I'm sorry, and i'll make it up to you."

And with that he disappeared. Leaving Gumball seething with a mixture of confusion, exhaustion and anger, staring at the window.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 


	2. A very hardworking vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, i've come to realize something.  
>  When you read smut you're like: yeaaaahhh  
> But when you're writing it you're like: The fuck am i doing??? Am i really gonna write this? I guess i am, i am ashamed.

Gumball sat at his desk, mindlessly reading a book to take his mind off things. Well, try to at least. 

He was angry, at himself and Marshall. But not knowing who he was angry at more. He told himself over and over again that it wasn't something to get upset over, or at least not  _that_ upset. And yet all of the frustration blew up from being small to this huge deal in a matter of seconds. The prince set he book down on the desk and sighed tiredly. He was getting a headache thinking about all this junk.

He looked toward the window that was usually opened, but tonight was closed but unlocked. 

'He's not going to come is he, he would have been here already,' Gumball thought as he frowned. Getting up and latching the window locked, pulling the drapes to cover the glass before shedding his clothes, tossing them uncharacteristically on the floor than putting them away. Pulling on his night clothing, turning off the small lamp on the desk, and then crawling under the cold covers of the bed. Lying awake thinking more than he'd hope to.

"Hey, Gummy, are you awake?" Gumball blinked hazily in the darkness, not even realizing that he was almost fully asleep.

Sitting up in the bed he rubbed at his eyes, looking in the direction he assumed the other was in.

"What time is it?" 

"Uhm, truthfully i have no idea. Around midnight or something," Marshall nervously laughed.

"Marshall," Gumball spoke in all seriousness, "i'm sorry for earlier."

"Hey, Gummy it's fine," Marshall reassured him.

"No it's not, i was being an ass over something so stupid," the pink prince spoke more frantic, trying to find the words for apology. Apologizing wasn't his strong point..

"Ok, yeah i'm gonna agree, you were being an ass," Marshall leaned back on his hand digging into the mattress, "and it would've been way better to talk about something like that rather than throw verbal daggers back and forth."

"How do you even approach something like that," Gumball muttered to himself.

Marshall laughed, "I have no idea truthfully. Well, i did come here to make things up to you, but it looks like you were in the middle of sleeping so maybe i should wait?"

"I wasn't sleeping," Gumball nearly cut off his sentence, quick to let him know.

"Oh? Well then," Marshall was staring over at the prince with a smirk on his face, knowing that in the darkness the other wouldn't be able to see him.

"Wait, here?" the prince questioned.

"Well, i thought we would, do you really wanna go all the way to my place right now? Besides, we hardly ever stay around here, i just thought about that, what's with that?"

"You're too loud, someone'll hear us and i'd much rather not deal with having to explain that," Gumball pulled his knees up to rest his arms on them and in turn rest his chin on his folded arms.

"What?" Marshall laughed, "I'm loud? Have you heard yourself? Besides, i was considerate enough to wait til after everyone was asleep."

"I know the time and place where i can let myself to be loud and when i need to be quiet," there was a short pause, "And not everyone is asleep. The night shift with the guards."

"Oh well are you really worried about them? The majority of the time they just sit in that security room playing some dumb game of the night," Marshall pointed out.

Instead of a reply, Gumball through the covered off of him and got up, feeling his way to the small light source on his desk and turning it on, wincing slightly at the sudden brightness.

Turning around for a second to stare over at Marshall, and in a serious tone spoke, "I'll gag you if you're too loud."

Marshall laughed and wrapped his bony arms around the others waist as he knelt back onto the bed, pulling him close and whispering against his lips, "Damn, one of these days we gotta do something kinky."

Gumball simply wrapped his arms around the others neck as he kissed him roughly, tugging on his black hair pulling him closer. Quickly the kiss got heated, their tongues tangled and tasted each other as if it were their first time doing so, afraid that they'd forget. Gumball didn't realize that he had been pushed down on the bed with the vampire straddling him, raising his arms and breaking the sloppy kiss for a second to allow his shirt to be pulled off. Making a heartless comment about Marshall being in a hurry before connecting their lips again. 

When Marshall pulled back that's when Gumball realized it. Going up to reach and pull the other back down, not quite ready to stop the action, when his action was cut completely off by the tugging at his wrists. Shocked he looked up to realize that while lost in the moment he hadn't realized that Marshall gathered his wrists and tied them to the bed frame, well specifically cuffed them there.

"Marshall, what the hell?" Gumball tugged harshly at the restraints and just as quickly regretted it, not enjoying the metal digging in the junction of his wrist and hand.

"Relax, I told you that  _I_ was going to make it up to you," Marshall leaned in and quickly kiss him, "don't you trust me? Just a little?"

"I trust you, a lot, i just, i don't, i..." Gumball tugged once again loosely at the cuffs once more, before looking at Marshall with his eyes wide with confusion.

"You're so much of a control freak, c'mon just trust me, I'm not going to do anything that we haven't done before, and i'm not gonna leave you here," Marshall reassured him.

Gumball squeezed his eyes shut, and swallowed a lump in his throat before completely relaxing and opening his eyes, "I trust you."

Marshall smiled and leaned down to kiss the corner of Gumball's mouth, trailing to his ear being sure to nibble on the sensitive flesh there and enjoying the barely noticeable shudder that followed. While he was busy leaving a trail of sloppy kisses down the other's neck, stopping and sucking, biting flesh to leave an angry red mark, he trailed his frozen fingers up and down slowly the sides of the pink torso under him.  Pausing his kissing right at his collarbone, to trace his fingertips and digging them gently into the flesh above the ribs.

"Marshall what on earth are you doing?" Gumball tried turning his head to see but failed.

"You're so warm, it feels nice," Marshall smiled and mumbled against the flesh of him.

"And you're so, cold!"

"And that's what makes it great, c'mon think about it, the warmth from you lingers on my fingertips even after i stop touching you," he laid he hands flat against the others chest, "and then the warmth i leached from you is replaced by the frigidness of me."

"You're so weird sometimes," Gumball laughed and arched up slightly into those hands.

Marshal simply laughed and bite down on the collarbone, making the pink man gasp at the sudden pain. Quickly numbing that pain with a lick and then trailed down his chest and stomach, pausing for a few moments to dip his tongue in the other's navel and tease the area, looking up at the other while doing so. Smiling and slipping his hands beneath the waistband of the others bottoms, running his hands down his thighs while pulling them completely off with his underwear underneath and tossing them somewhere out of the way. 

Gumball choked back a moan as he felt the other lick from the base of his cock to the very tip slowly, lifting his head up to watch the other to see what exactly it was he was going to do, slight concern in his green eyes.

Just as Marshall was about to take the other in his mouth the other pulled his legs up and pulled himself away as much as he could. Marshall sat up confused and concerned.

"Gum-"

"No, don't do that," Gumball cut him off staring at the other.

"What? Is everything alright?"

"Teeth," was all he said, staring at the others mouth.

Marshall sat back on his heels for a second, thinking. Teeth? What about teeth? Oh.

_Oh!_

"You know, they're not as bad as they look, you know that," Marshall smiled.

"I know that," Gumball sighed slowly relaxing again, "but still i don't want them that close to me there..."

Marshall laughed reassuringly, "alright," he crawled up to be able to look at the other, "then i'll do something else."

Gumball looked up at the vampire, relaxed but curious all the same. Allowing him to guide his legs to wrap loosely around him. Marshall pulled him into a kiss, using one of his hands to pull Gumball back when he tried to look to see what the vampire was going to do.  

Gumball instantly tensed, then quickly relaxed again when the cold feeling of the vampire’s unoccupied hand squeezed the base of his cock. Shifting his hips upward into the slow strokes, trying to focus on the motions while trying to equally stay focused on sucking harshly on the other’s forked tongue.

Marshall pulled away from the kiss, despite the whine of protest from the pink prince. Lowering himself downward on the bed with a toothy grin, his red eyes staying locked with green ones.

“So if I can’t put my mouth on you, can I do something else?” Marshall asked while he rubbing his thumb over the head of the other’s hard length.

“D-depends on what,” Gumball exhaled loudly through his nose, “exactly it, it is.”

“Oh-h good Glob,” a gasp left the prince’s lips as he leaned his head bad against the mattress and the bars of the headboard.

Marshall ran his long tongue up from the base of the other’s cock to the tip, never breaking his eye contact. A low chuckle seemed to echo loudly in Gumball’s ears alongside his own quick heartbeat.

“I, guess that’s fine,” He lifted his head back up, once his eyes met with Marshall’s the already present blush on his face darkened slightly.

“Well god, because I’m not gonna lie, I wasn’t quite planning on stopping.”

As Marshall began to wrap his tongue around the now hard length, Gumball brought his knees up and rested his legs around the vampire’s bony shoulders, crossing his ankles in a makeshift attempt to keep him in place. Not that he was planning on going anywhere.

It seemed like years, but once the familiar feeling was on the tipping edge it seemed like the whole thing felt like a matter of seconds, “Stop! I’m gonna cum!”

“Go ahead,” Marshall slightly quickened his strokes and placing a kiss on the prince’s cock.

“D-don’t! Do that!” Gumball’s eyes tightened in embarrassment as he tried to pull one of his arms over his face.

“Hey, remember what you said earlier, aren’t you the one always telling me to be all hush hush?”

The retort Gumball had on the tip of his tongue was drowned out by a sharp gasp, as his back arched slightly and he came into the others hand, Marshall helping him ride through it before sitting back up on his heels.

“That’s so gross,” Gumball mumbled calming himself down as he watched the other wipe off the bit of come that was on his face with his wrist, licking it off without a second thought.

Marshall simply shrugged with a ‘to each their own’ before going in to kiss the other, who quickly turned his head to the side and scrunched his nose up in disgusted.

“Don’t kiss me after you just did that!” He chided as best he could with his mouth pressed against his pinned arm in some form of protection.

“What? I’ve never had a problem when yo-“

“Quiet!”

“Alright, alright,” Marshall held his arms in defense.

Gumball closed his eyes and focused on steadying his breathing, not noticing the other pulling his shirt off and tossing it on the ground. The sound of him fumbling with the metal clasp of his buckle brought him to open his eyes, watching with slight confusion as he quickly pulled the belt from the loops and onto the floor with a loud clanking.

“I thought this was going to be it.” Gumball shifted slightly as Marshall leaned down to his neck.

“Mm’no, that was the easy part,” the king pulled back slightly to look down at the pink man underneath him, “why? Do you wanna stop? Cause we can if you want.”

“No! No, it is fine, if I’m being completely truthful,” He sighed, “my arms really hurt… Am I going to be bound like this for the entire time?”

Gumball was staring at him with clear discomfort and a pleading look to let him move his arms.

“Well, I did cuff you there because you’re a control freak and I’m supposed to be the one doing all this,” Marshall started, “But alright.”

Marshall grasped the metal chain wrapping around the bar, pulling the other’s arms up. Just as one of the prince’s pink wrists were free he wrapped his arms around the vampire’s neck.

“Well, I was kinda expecting to get hit or something for doing that to you,” Marshall laughed slightly as Gumball kissed at his jawline.

“I would have kicked you long ago if I was angry about it, Liebling.”

Gumball pushed them into a sitting position, his knees digging into the mattress on either side of Marshall’s lap. Biting and sucking deep purple marks on the sides of the vampire’s neck, who lolled his head to the side enjoying the signs of affection.

Marshall held his breath as the prince’s lips trailed dangerously close to the scared marks on his neck, expecting the same treatment to the rest of his neck to happen. But all was placed was a small lingering kiss, no teeth nor pleasuring pain.

Just as Marshall began to breathe again to speak, Gumball drug his nails harshly down the other’s back. Hard enough to leave angry red trails but not enough to still be there for the entire day.

“Oh fuck,” Marshall gasped at the sensation, gripping tightly at the sheets as Gumball ghostly ran the face of his nails up and down his spine, arching into the other every now and again.

“I-is, this some sort of payback or something,” Marshall asked taking in a breath through his teeth.

“Hmmm, not really, just decided to mix it up a bit, besides you don’t seem to dislike it,” Gumball hummed, leaning back to kiss the other on the lips while holding his shoulders for balance and digging crescent shaped marks into the pale skin. Smiling against the kiss when he heard a faint whine.

Just when he went to push the vampire down, Marshall grabbed at his hands and pulled back, “I will cuff you again.”

“I’ll cuff you first,”

“Oh Glob please do, but not tonight,” Marshall laughed, pushing the prince back down on the bed and kissing his neck.

Deep red marks were soon made grey as Marshall carefully drained the color from patches of skin on the other’s neck and shoulders.

“Dammit Marshall am I going to have to wear a turtle neck or something tomorrow?? It’s the middle of summer!” Gumball jokingly spoke as he ran his fingers through Marshall’s hair.

Ignoring the comment Marshall sat up and dug around looking for lotion or some other to use and coat his fingers with. Once he did, he was quick to pour the substance in his hand. Gumball watching him as he did so.

He brought his fingers to the other’s entrance, not waiting for a yes or not yet, and a finger in with ease. Wriggling it around for a few before adding the second, stretching and scissoring the prince. Who stared up at the ceiling and held onto the metal still connected to one of his wrists. Not long after Marshall slid the third finger in, jutting them in and rubbing till he heard an audible gasp from the prince, smiling mischievously while he abused the sensitive nerves.

After some time he slide a forth finger in, forgetting exactly what it was he was doing till Gumball spoke out getting slightly annoyed at him.

“Jesus Christ Marshall! Are you trying to crawl inside of me???? Knock it off!” He yelled as he sat up in his elbows, giving a glare at the other.

“Don’t yell too loud there Gums,” Marshall pulled the fingers out with a teasing smile.

“Do not tell me to be quiet because one scream and I could get your half-dressed ass thrown out of here.”

“Hey, relax I was kidding,” Marshall assured halfheartedly as he tugged his pants off and reached for the lotion again.

Coating his cock with the substance, he lined up with Gumball and quickly kissed him, slowly pushing himself inside, stopping when he felt the prince under him tense up. Once fully inside of the other, he put all his weight on one arm as he brushed the pink bangs out of the other’s face.

“Move please!” Gumball choked out as he grabbed rightly onto Marshall’s wrist.

And with that, Marshall began thrusting slowly aiming for the bundle of nerves from before. Taking the nails digging into his wrist as an indication to stop moving at such an agonizing pace. Gumball hooking his legs as best he could around the other, rocking his hips back to meet each thrust. He didn’t realized he had closed his eyes when he opened them widely as Marshall hit that spot inside of him, gasping for air.

Remembering what this all was about, Gumball reached down and grabbed his cock and began stroking himself in match with the thrusts.

“O-oh good Glo-ob Marshall,” Gumball gasped feeling a sort of happiness that he could focus on himself, “It feels good!”

“Me, too,” Marshall breathed leaning down and capturing Gumball’s lips in his own, sloppily kissing him as best he could.

Gumball let go of Marshall’s wrist and wrapped his arm around his neck, dragging his nails harshly against the flesh, the muffled moan from the vampire sending a shiver down his spine. Marshall pulled away from the kiss in attempt to be able to thrust hard, but was held in place by the nails digging in his neck.

“Shit! Marshall! Oh Glob, I’m so close,” Gumball whispered in Marshall’s ear, stroking himself faster and closing his eyes tightly again.

Marshall angled himself as best he could to hit against that spot as much as he could, and soon Gumball was moaning out his name as he came against their stomachs, tightening his grip. Marshall came soon after, pressing his mouth against Gumball’s shoulder to muffle the loud moan of the prince’s name as he came hard inside of him.

Gumball wrapped his other arm around Marshall in a hug, pulling him closer. Hugging him until the vampire pulled away carefully unhooking the pink legs that were still locked around him to pull out of the prince. Grabbing his shirt off the floor to lazily wipe the mess off the prince’s stomach before tossing it to the side again and flopping on the bed exhausted.

Gumball moved the king’s arm up and wrapped it around him as he curled up closely next to him. Smiling happily he placed a kiss on the side of his face as he whispered in his ear.

“Oh my Glob Gums, how could you do all the work what the hell. Please, if I ever act like before I give you every right to just kick me in the face and tell me.”

“Kicking you won’t do anything,” Gumball said brushing black hair out of Marshall’s eyes.

“Still, tell me though, you can just stop everything and tell me to get in the game,” Marshall looked up at Gumball.

Gumball laughed softly, “Alright.”

“Glob I love you Gummy,” Marshall turned to wrap his arms tightly around the other. Gumball in turn snuggling closer and closing his eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, i got carried away, my computer wont charge because i unplugged it to sit on my bed, my legs painfully asleep, and it's 3am!


End file.
